Mejor perderla que encontrarla
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Lo hizo mal. Los hizo mal… porque me niego a pensar que yo participe en esto.


Mejor perderla que encontrarla

Ahhh… como adoro el aire perfumado de las mañanas primaverales. El sonido de los pájaros en los arboles próximos por mi ventana. No necesito abrir los ojos para saber que ya es de día, puedo sentir la luz sobre mi cara y…

-Tori…

…y seguro es un día sin nubes, o quizás unas cuantas. No demasiado caluroso, tampoco frio, simplemente perfecto y…

-Tori… ¡Tori!

…Y quizás lo haría aún más perfecto unas tortitas mañaneras con miel encima y un refrescante jugo de naranjas con ¡Whoa!

Mi cola toca el suelo y con confusión miro hacia todas partes.

-¡¿Acaso me tiraste de la cama, Jade?!- grito poniendo rápidamente de pie y viendo ese rostro tan pálido que tan bien conozco.

-No me quedo otra, si seguía viendo tu cara de ensueños por un minuto más me vomitaba encima.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a…!

Esperen un momento… ¿Qué hace Jade en mi casa? ¡¿En mi habitación?!... ¡¿Y por que parece más alta y… adulta?

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-¿No te gusta?- me pregunta cambiando su rostro molesto mientras se da una vista a ella misma- te dije que tengo ese almuerzo importante, pensé que llevando esta ropa más formal me tendrían más respeto… no como si me hiciera falta en realidad. ¿No me queda bien?

-¿Qué? No, no… no era lo que estaba intentando decir, es que… ammm…

-¿Demasiado escote? ¿Parece que se me va a escapar una lola?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No, claro que no, se te ve bien…

¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?! ¡Estoy mirando directamente sus pechos!... No como si no los notara o no los viera en la escuela… mientras me pregunto si tocarlos se sentirá así de suave como se ven y ¡Deja de mirarles los pechos!

-¡Te ves bien! ¡Te ves bien!- contesto moviendo mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no vaya a ser que la tentación haga que los toque y no solo me duela mi cola por caer en ella sino también mi ojo derecho por recibir un puñetazo.

-Gracias- atino a escuchar y luego algo suave se posa en mis labios al tiempo que abro los ojos de golpe y salto para atrás porque porque porque porque

¡¿Me acaban de besar?!

¡Auch! cierto que mi cola ya había recibido su primer golpe. La culpa la tiene esa profesora de educación física. Pasa más tiempo arreglándose el cabello que ayudando a sus alumnos a mejorar su equilibrio o reflejo… aunque usas esos pantalonsitos tan ajustados que le queda tan bien, estoy segura que esos guiños que nos da a veces no son tan inocentes, o quizás yo no sea la inocente.

Mis hormonas me han susurrados más de una vez quedarme más tiempo en la hora de gimnasia y… ¿Mis hormonas me susurran? Quizás lo hagan, pero ese punto y todo lo anterior carece de importancia si consideramos que Jade me acaba de besar.

-Volveré para la cena. Dylan salió con sus amigos y Prudencia está estudiando en la casa de Sussi.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, Tori. Te tendrías que haber levantado hace horas. Igual, se te ve encantadora cuando amaneces- y dicho eso se va… ¡Se va!

Me pongo de pie y corro hacia el baño… Okey, no es el baño, este es el armario. ¡Uhhh! Miren esa caja que brilla… ¿qué será?

La saco y le doy una mirada antes de abrirla. ¡Aja! ¡Lencería! Es muy bonita… y muy mini… ¿de quién será? Toda de negro y… tiene tachas…

Lanzo la caja al aire cuando siento que alguien abre la puerta.

-Me olvide decirte que…- Jade está allí y supongo que vio cuando penosamente intente meter la caja en uno de los cajones.

-¿Si?- le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras escondo a mis espaldas los gigantes cajones… inutilidad, ya se los dije, la profesora de educación física no hace bien su trabajo.

-Que no se te olvide que esta Teo algo enfermo- termina diciendo mirándome a desaparecer por la puerta.

El corazón me late a mil pero… tengo curiosidad… casi seguro esas prendas eran de Jade… al juzgar por algunas otras colgadas por aquí… es el armario de Jade.

Con un ligero temblor en la mano, abro de a poco un cajón, de a poco… de a poco… ya casi puedo ver que está allí… no quiero ver… si quiero ver… no quiero ver… si quiero… no quiero ver… okey…. Okey…

-¡Ay! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Jade es la activa!- admito a gritos mientras cierro la puerta de ese armario y la imagen de algunos juguetes sexuales se niegan a dejar mi cabeza- ¡El baño! ¡Yo estaba buscando el baño!

Ahora sí, la puerta que abro es la del baño, me doy una mirada y… nada fuera de lo normal, la Tori de siempre… bien… bien… entonces no tengo amnesia o algo… quizás Rex me drogó… y termine aquí… y quizás esa chica era una tía de Jade… que se le parece mucho…

O… o… quizás el tío de Jade era un pederasta científico loco que se enamoró de Jade. La clonó y le aumentó edad porque sentía culpa de ser pederasta… La Jade clon se liberó del científico loco, Rex me drogó, el clon apareció, la vi parecidita a Jade y ¡Pum! Noche loca y termine aquí… Seh… eso paso…

Muy bien… salgamos de aquí.

Apenas cruzar la puerta de la habitación… que es ridículamente parecida a la mía… de hecho este pasillo es parecido al mío… comienzo a pensar que estoy en mi casa…

No, no, no… ¿Por qué tendría en mi habitación un ropero con ropa de Jade y juguetes sexuales sadomasoquistas? No tiene sentido, me ví 50 sombras de Grey y no me va esa onda… o sea el sexo "Duro" Ya saben… con condón y en una cama.

En fin… no… debe ser que el clon de Jade clonó mi casa… seh… tiene más sentido.

Comienzo a bajar por la escalera... vamos a suponer que de ver una salida no va a estar en las plantas de arriba ¿verdad?

Al pasar por el cuarto de Trina… bueno, lo que sería el cuarto de Trina, escucho unos llantos. Solo ver la puerta puedo notar que es negra y que con un plateado gastado se puede leer "Teo"

Emmm ¿Qué no dijo Jade, digo, el clon de Jade, que viéramos a Teo que estaba enfermo?

Okey… veamos a Teo… No vaya a ser que el clon después me mate por dejar a Teo mas enfermo…

-Ammm ¿Hola?- pregunto adentrándome a la habitación y no… no es la habitación de Trina…

Trina tenía su cuarto con cosas "fufu" rosas… y paredes rosas y luces rosas y una cama fufu rosa ¿Alguna vez vieron al osito cariñoso rosa y a Ponny Pinki pie vomitando luego de la octava ronda de tequila? Bueno… algo así era el cuarto de Trina.

Esta habitación es diferente… es… negra… con cortinas bordo y luces… bordo… el suelo es de cerámico negro, hay cadenas colgando del techo y… tiene unos cuadros de personas siendo asesinadas o… esa temática… es… es un lindo cuarto… el hijo de satán estaría emocionado.

-¡Buaaaa Buaaa!

Dejo mi análisis y mi atención se posa en una cuna… bueno "cuna sarcófago" o algo. Me acerco y puedo ver a un pálido bebe en ella.

-Oh… ¿Quién te ha dejado allí?- pregunto con ternura mientras tomo al bebe en mis brazos y lo acerco a mí. El bebé abre los ojos y me sonríe.

¡Awwww, es la cosita más linda que vi en mi vida! tiene los ojos grises muy claros. Pobrecito está tosiendo.

-Ya bebe, ya está, aquí estoy para cuidarte- lo calmo, alzándolo un poco para examinarlo.

Su tos comienza a ser más fuerte y parece que está por…

-¡Qué asco!- exclamo cerrando los ojos aun sintiendo todo el vómito en mi cara. Acerco al bebe a mi cuerpo y con la mano libre me limpio un poco. Ahora puedo verlo riéndose de mi- ¿Ah, te causa gracia?- Y el hijo de su madre asiente como si me entendiera- Tu debes de ser Teo.

-No, yo soy Teo- me doy vuelta y veo a un niño de unos 5 años, también pálido, al cual le chorrean los mocos- Siempre te confundes. ¿Cómo puede ser mujer? Me llevaste en tu vientre por 9 meses.

-Pe…perdón.

-Da igual, si ya sé que todos en esta casa me odian, pues bien, yo los odio a todos también.

-No te odiamos.

-Sí, si me odian, nunca me compran las cosas que quiero. Les pedí la play 4 con el FIFA 2015 ¡¿Y qué me traen?! ¡¿Qué me traen?!- me encojo de hombros, mientras lo miro sobarse los mocos y poner una mirada más lúgubre- El PES…

-Lo lamento, te compraremos el que tú quieres ¿sí?

-No, ya no lo quiero ¡Ya no lo quiero! ¡Los odio a todos!- y el niño se pone a llorar con la boca abierta gritando y haciendo un escándalo y yo me pregunto ¿Dónde está la alpargata más cercana?

-Bien, bien ¡ya cállate!- más allá del berrinche que escucho son las carcajadas del bebé lo que me llama la atención- ¿Y tú porque te ríes?

-De tu cara de idiota.

… ¿El bebé me acaba de llamar idiota?

-¿Qué me ves, idiota? ¿Acaso te gusto?- vuelve a decirme.

-¿Este bebé me está hablando?- pregunto incrédula a Teo, que luego de secarse sus asquerosos mocos con la manga, asiente.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Es el hijo de Satan…- susurra Teo.

-¿Qué?

-Que es el hijo de Jade…-susurra en el mismo tono.

-Ah…

Bueno sí, esos explican algunas cosas.

-Espera, espera, si tú eres el que está enfermo- digo señalando a Teo- ¿entonces porque tú me vomitaste?- la pregunta va dirigida al bebé.

-Tienes caras de inodoro vacío- contesta sonriendo de lado la ciratura.

-Ay, eres un encanto…

-¡Mamá, mamá!

Nos damos vuelta a la puerta, la cual fue abierta de un golpe, donde podemos ver a un chico también pálido y castaño, debe ser de mi edad. Esta todo traspirado y parece muy preocupado.

-¡Mamá! ¡Rápido! Ayúdame.

Miro hacia los costados y detrás de mi espalda… esperando obviamente ver a la madre del chico, pero no… solo estoy yo y los dos engendros de satán ¡Digo! de Jade.

-¡Mamá! ¡Apúrate! ¡Es Bob! ¡Apúrate!

Okey… me está hablando a mí…

-¡Deja a Chave en la cuna y sígueme!

-Oh no no, yo quiero ver- contesta el bebé.

-… ¿El bebé se llama Chave?

-¡Apurate!

-¡Esta bien, está bien!

Todos nos dirigimos lo más rápido que podemos al garaje. El joven abre la puerta y somos recibidos por un espeso humo claro que se va esfumando de a poco.

-¿A que huele?- pregunto esfumando el humo con mi mano al tiempo que veo como Chave y Teo aspiran sonrientes y calmados.

-¡Mamá, Rápido!

-¡¿Porque hay un cadáver en el garaje?!- pregunto poniéndome de los nervios.

-Esta vez se te fue la mano, Dylan- comenta el bebé, pero yo ya lo estoy dejando en el suelo junto a Teo.

-No es un cadáver, mama, es Bob.

-Hola, señora ¿como esta?- contesta el no cadáver en un tono tranquilo y grave.

-¿Qué paso?

-La policía- se apura en contestar Dylan

-¿La policía?

-Si… ellos… bueno ellos quisieron entrar en la casa de Bob.

-Si… ¿Y?

-Y no podían entrar en la casa de Bob, mamá…

-¿Por qué no?

-Íbamos a tener problemas…

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender nada y peor aún ese humo me está mareando un poco. Siento que alguien me tira de la manga.

-Mira mamá, Dylan trajo la ensalada a casa. Castígalo porque le dijeron que no podían seguir comiendo ensalada.

-¿Qué ensalada?- pregunto cuando veo una bolsa al costado del garaje, me acerco y la examino y- ¡Esto es marihuana!

-¿No es ensalada que se fuma?

-¡Cállate!- digo molesta a Teo y este obedece- ¡Dylan! ¡Te dijimos un millón de veces que dejaras de fumar hierba!

-Lo se mamá, lo se… y por eso deje de fumarla… en casa.

-¡Dylan!

-Después podrán castigarme, pero mamá, a Bob le dispararon.

-Es cierto señora, la poli, el "yiayyou" ese vino y me baleo, me duele el estómago, jefa.

-Te dispararon en el estómago ¿Qué esperabas?- pregunto y siento que me duele la cabeza- ¡¿Y todo este humo de dónde sale?!

-Es que en realidad no le dispararon en el estómago tan… abajo a Bob- intenta explicar Dylan.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Fue uno de los pulmones.

-Ay, por Dios.

-No te enojes, mamá- suplica Dylan- Prudencia hace cosas peores.

-¿Qué? ¿Sale a cazar policías? ¿Mata cachorritos y hace empanadas con su carne?- intento adivinar, imaginándome una mini Jade acechando por las esquinas

-Bueno… ammm… no, pero te mintió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Prudencia no fue con Sussi la tonta a estudiar… salió con su noOOOoovio- comenta Teo poniendo una mirada picara.

-Pero yo sé dónde está, Mamá. Está en "El Globo"- sigue explicando Dylan, y sé que tiene la esperanza de que si me cuenta todo no se lo castigue tanto- te llevare de inmediato.

-Nosotros también queremos ir- corean Teo y Chave.

-Bien, bien… vamos.

-Señora, jefita- me llama Bob- yo me echare una siestita en el sofá del living si no le molesta.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!

…

Dylan conduce realmente muy rápido y me aferro con mi vida al cinturón.

-Tranquila mamá, Dylan fallo por muy poco el examen de conducir.

-Cállate Teo…- la cabeza me da vueltas- ¿Qué es "El Globo" después de todo?

-¿Qué qué es?- cuestiona Dylan sorprendido y puedo ver que se está estacionando- Un telo.

…

Dylan lleva a Chave en sus manos mientras habla con el recepcionista del… de este distinguido lugar.

No parece que le vaya a dar alguna información.

-Psss- intenta llamar mi atención Teo-mira mamá creo que vi a Prudencia por esa ventana.

La ventana que señala está del otro lado del estacionamiento, fuera de la recepción. Miro de reojo a Teo y no sé si creerle… creo que estos niños son capaz de fingir mi muerte por diversión.

-Quédate aquí- le indico mientras salgo aprovechando que Dylan entretiene al encargado.

Una vez en la ventana, espió a través de ella y puedo ver a una señorita. También debe ser de mi edad, morena de pelo castaño… es muy bonita y tiene rasgos latinos, debe ser ella.

Está sentada en la cama de una forma muy correcta, cruzando las piernas. Tiene un uniforme de un colegio privado, parece prestigioso.

-¡No pueden hacer esto!

Me doy vuelta y veo que el encargado se dirige furioso hacia donde estamos, Dylan lo sigue de cerca y gateando atrás viene Chave.

-No tiene derecho a irrumpir en la privacidad de mis clientes.

-¡Esa no es un cliente! ¡Es mi hermana!- contesta Dylan enojado, dándole un certero puñetazo al encargado.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hiciste?!

-Tranquila mamá, yo te cubro.

-¡Lo que menos voy a hacer es tranquilizarme! ¡No puedes andar por la vida dándole golpes a la gente!

-Ya suenas igual que el director…

-… ¡¿Qué?!

-Nada, nada… que mejor ya vamos buscando otra escuela para mi ¿No? Como que en la que estaba no me gustaba mucho.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, está bien… tampoco les guste a mis profesores o al director… y por eso ya no quieren que vaya y yo entiendo ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado ¿Por qué obligar a otros a reunirse con alguien que ellos no quieren? Si seguía yendo a la escuela iba a obligar a esas pobres personas a tratar conmigo y… no es justo para ellos.

-Dylan…

-Bueno ya… que me expulsaron.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Te lo damos todo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa! Ahora vamos por tu hermana y…

-¿Qué sucede?- me volteo y veo que la chica latina está en la puerta de esa habitación y nos ve sorprendidos- ¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Dylan?!

-Aja, con las manos en la masa hermanita- corea Dylan- Nos van a castigar a ambos, nos van a castigar a ambos, eso es mucho mejor que estar castigado solo… sip, sip, sip- canta.

-Eres un idiota Dylan- se enoja y ahora vuelve a mirarme a mí- mamá te juro que no es lo que parece, y sí, sé que se ve mal, pero puedo explicarlo, dame la oportunidad.

Awwww, esta parece que nos salió normal, y sí, es un uniforme de un colegio privado, de hecho la chica parece muy decente, tiene un aire que hasta me hace sentir orgullosa.

-Está bien- suspiro- vámonos a casa y podremos hablar sobre…

-¿Dónde está mi gatita?- escuchamos una voz de adentro de la habitación – Ya sabes cómo me pone verte con ese uniforme…

Escuchamos como unos tacones se acercan a la entrada y una silueta comienza a salir y…y…y…y…

¡No puede ser! ¡Es mi profesora de educación Física!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Todos están castigados! ¡De por vida!- grito histéricas y hasta de los nervios.

Chave se ríe a mis espaldas.

-Voy a enviarte una semana a Disney- lo amenazo y ahora ya no ríe- ¿Y dónde está Teo?

-¡Mira mamá, Mira!

En el medio del estacionamiento podemos ver como entra el auto en el que vinimos y a Teo conduciéndolo.

-Mira mamá, jaja- dice él soltando el volante- ¡Sin manos!

…

Llegamos a la casa y todo son discusiones y griterío. Cave tira del cabello a Teo y este le escupe flema. Prudencia y Dylan discuten a los gritos y estoy segura que no falta mucho para que lleguen a los golpes.

Doy un portazo a la puerta de entrada y lo único que atino a hacer es agarrarme la cabeza.

Esto es culpa de Jade. Los crio mal…

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunta Chave y todos miramos en dirección a donde el ruido viene. Son golpes constantes que salen de una puerta al lado de la heladera de la cocina.

Los 5 nos acercamos y sí, es como un golpeteo lento y constante. Se me dispara la imagen de cuando el marco de la cama golpea con la pared cuando alguien está teniendo…

-¿Pensaron lo mismo que yo?- pregunta con duda Dylan mirando también esa puerta.

-Todos lo hicimos- le contesta Chave- todos tenemos internet y en esta casa somos vip de pornhubb.

-No quiero preguntar- admito y pongo una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

La abro de golpe y vemos a… ¿Bob cogiendo con un pomelo?

-¿Eso que tiene ahí es el control remoto de la tv?- pregunta Dylan incrédulo-... pero si se lo está metiendo por el…

¡Pum! Cierro la puerta de golpe e intento borrar lo que acabo de ver.

Prudencia se acerca al ventanal y observa algo.

-Oh por Dios, Ya llego mamá- ahora viene corriendo a mí y pone cara de súplica- por favor, mamá, no le digas lo del telo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, eso no es justo- se queja Dylan- si tu no le dices que ella se la pone a la de educación Física, entonces no le digas lo de los porros.

-¡Eres un idiota, Dylan!

-Y tú eres una pasiva

-¿Qué?

-Pasiva, pasiva, shalalalala.

¿Ya? En serio ¿Dónde está esa alpargata?

-¿Por lo menos yo no me masturbo con una foto de la Tia Trina?

… ¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto y creo que mis neuronas se niegan a hacer la relación y formar una imagen en mi cabeza.

-Eso, lo que escuchaste mamá. Dylan tiene fotos de la tia Trina… desnuda- demanda Prudencia.

-No es cierto, no es cierto.

-Ohhhh, sí que es cierto- admite Chave- la tia Trina saco los pechos de la familia ¿Verdad mamá?

-¡¿Cómo conseguiste esas fotos?!- de todas las preguntas quiero saber esa.

-Pues… Bob se las intercambio por merca.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te juro que de la buena.

-Hola, gente, ya llegue- sentimos la voz de Jade antes de que ella apareciera en escena- ¿Qué tal su día?

Nadie contesta, y no sé porque, pero yo si se porque yo no contesto.

-¿Po po po po porque tienes… tienes… porque?- tartamudeo incrédula, totalmente desencajada señalando su estómago… ¡que es enorme!

¡Así no estaba cuando lo vi esta mañana!

-Oh, pase a buscar la ecografía antes de llegar- dice alegremente mientras se acerca con su enorme panza de embarazada a mí- a que no adivinas que- me dice y no quiero adivinar.

Mi cuerpo no me responde, mis nervios no me responden, mi sistema reproductor parece haber huido porque Jade me está besando tiernamente, como en mi vida soñé que lo hiciera, y yo solo siento pánico y unas ganas terrible de tirarme de un edificio de Dubái.

La veo sonreír luego del beso. Parece encanta conmigo y con las noticias que trae.

-Son gemelos.

…

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!- grito con todas mis fuerzas pero algo impacta mi cara haciéndome callar.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos crees que haces?!- me pregunta Trina desde la puerta de mi habitación- ¡Son las 4 de la mañana!

Miro para todos lados y…y…y… es mi habitación, sí, estoy segura y…y…y… no veo a ninguna Jade embarazada o a dos jóvenes con problemas de identidad o… a algún bebe que me llame idiota o un niño caprichoso o a Bob preñando un pomelo… no hay nada.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunta Trina aun molesta, pero niego muy confundida. Se acerca a mí cruzándose de brazos y suspirando- ¿Recuerdas haber ido al cumpleaños de Robbie?

-Ammmm

-Beck te trajo a las 12 de la noche, dijo que estabas mal y que no se los diga a nuestros padres…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- la cabeza me late…

-Rex le puso algo a tu bebida… o eso dijo Beck.

-¿Por qué iba el muñeco a drogarme?

-¿Y yo que se? ¿Planeaba aprovecharse de ti?

Miro a Trina de reojo y sé que bromea pero a estas alturas quizás… creo que pienso que es posible.

-Sí, en fin… ya duérmete, te ves fatal.

-Okey… sí… creo que eso hare… gracias.

-No hay de que… oh, pero escucha, debo salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde?

-Sí… es que… veras hay este… asunto.

-¿Asunto?

-Sí, es que necesito una cosa… de la escuela, para la escuela digo, y solo me lo pueden dar a esta hora este chico. Me lo trae a casa, así que solo "saldré" a la puerta a pagarle… si me entiendes- termina de explicar con algo de gracia.

-Oh, está bien… claro- digo pero en realidad no entiendo nada y para mí no tiene sentido, pero de verdad me urge volver a dormir, así que pongo mi cabeza de vuelta en la almohada mientras Trina se comienza a alejar- Espera Trina.

-¿Si?

-¿Te cobro muy caro el envió?

-No, no… es un intercambio.

-¿y que le das tú?

-Unas fotos, no es nada- dice quitándole importancia y alejándose, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Me giro en mi cama y me acomodo mejor para dormir, todo es confuso y me cuesta recordar la fiesta, todo se mezcla con ese sueño.

La última cosa que soy capaz de pensar antes de que el cansancio me alcance… es la imagen de un pomelo con la foto de Trina pegada en él.


End file.
